Code Lyoko :How to survive a horror movie
by Lyoko498
Summary: My OCs one of them being a Lyoko Warrior the other being a half demon With aid of the LYOKO warriors, will teach you how to survive a horror movie. R&R Sub-Series
1. Chapter 1

Code: LYOKO: Sub Series

Presents:

How to Survive a Horror movie

By: Lyoko498

Inspired by a lot of YouTube stuff and the book How to survive a horror movie 

"Hello. I suppose you are familiar with Peter and his adventures with the Lyoko Warriors. I am Mark. I am a demi-demon. Today Peter along with the Lyoko warriors and I will teach you how to survive a lethal pocket universe. The Terrorvesre." Aleita and the rest of the rest of the warriors come out of the shadows. "We will discuss about how to tell if you're in this terrifying dimension." Jeremie said. Yumi added, "As well as tactics and strategies to stay alive." "And the subgenres to get you equipped to preserve yourself." Ulrich added. "As well as discuss numerous examples of foolishness." Odd stated. "Also basic rules that go for any sub-genre will be told." Peter told. "We'll break the fourth wall for you."

"One way to tell you're in a horror movie is to pay attention to surroundings. Does the universe around you look grainy? Is the lighting crappy? Is there a giant blue light when it's supposed to be night? Is it night for 23 hours. Is there cobwebs or rust?" Mark said. Peter added, "Also, do you hear strange noises like a metal hammer hitting a metal knife? If the respond is yes, you could be in this unspeakable compact dimension."

"Now Peter and Mark will turn us into the citizens of the Terrorverse. If you or your friends are become stereotypes then you somehow got into this evil realm." Jeremie explained. "I'll turn Ulrich into the nice guy with the nice name. Ulrich got a stereotypical school jacket, white pants and Nike shoes. "While most of the time this character is a jock his is sometimes a star student or the most popular. He usually dies on a date with either a random character or the female protagonist." Peter changes Yumi into a black female. "Yumi is the black chick that dies after 24 minutes of being introduced. She never finds her boyfriend so she looks for he and either dies in the hands of a demon, possessed object or a homicidal maniac killer." Mark mainly gave Jeremie acne. "Jeremie now resembles the nerd" Mark said. "That's not cool man. I mean he's not a nerd, sure he's smart but not a nerd." Peter complained "Sorry man. Any way he always plays games like dungeons and dragons. When in the movie he dies varies. Sometimes he's the first, in others he's the last (Before the male protagonist or female protagonist of course). In some films the nerd _is the killer._"Peter snapped his fingers and Alieta changedso she has blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Cop's daughter," Peter said. "The person every boy wants to," Mark continued, "Hey, be sensitive, we're based a kids cartoon." Peter said. "I was going to say make out." Mark said. "Oh I thought you had more sexual thoughts." Peter replied "Why just because I'm half demon?" Mark asked angrily "No, because we're in a horror movie, there's almost always something sexual going on." Peter answered "Oh." Mark changed Odd's clothing, "The doubting cop/sheriff. He dies in the hands of whatever you told him about, but he refused to believe. He appears mainly in slashers. He often 'buried' the killer sometime earlier." Mark explained

"Now, there are helpers that exist neither fully in the real world or the Terrorverse. If you see a movie about a possessed anything or haunted house, they are the people that tell you to do or not to something that's them." Mark said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now," Jeremie said, ", the most popular horror movie is the 'slasher'. These are the ones with the nearly Omni-potent homicidal maniac. The earliest is Alfred Hitchcock's 'Psycho'. Follow me." Jeremie runs to something that looks like a police line-up. "My I have the slashers stand up." Peter said into his microphone. Freddy, Jason, Chucky, and Leatherface stood up. "Alright show us your weapons." Jeremie said into the microphone. All but Chucky showed their weapons. "As you can see most slasher monsters have blades or at least blunt objects. They rarely if ever use guns." Yumi said. "But note the fact that Chucky, I mean number 3 has no weapon. He uses what ever he can get his hands on." Ulrich noted. "Can Michael Myers aka number 5 come up?" Peter shouted in the microphone. Number 5 walked up to the line up. "Another note is the fact that most slasher killers don't talk and wear masks." Peter said. Odd also said, "Can number 1-3 move up," Numbers 1, 2 and 3 stepped forward, "these are supernatural killers. Jason's undead, Freddy's a flamboyant demon, person, thing, and Chuck is a guy in a doll's body. Most supernatural killers have a form of superpower. Like Freddy's ability to enter and kill people in their dreams, and Jason's super strength and indestructibility." Mark added, "Guys like Michael are regular, homicidal humans. But even they have a superpower or two, mainly superhuman strength and invincibility."

"May the monsters come up?" Then Dracula, a troll, and werewolf holding the numbers 6, 7 and 8 walked up as the slashers stepped down. "Dracula is well known in monster horror. So are werewolves, but as far as we know you might never run into a troll, but trolls and goblins have appeared once or twice before in a horror movie so just be careful." Alieta stated.

"Now that we're out of there," Mark started but Peter interrupted, "Uh, Mark, we forgot about zombies." "Oh yeah. Zombies in horror fiction are always different from each other. Like in George A. Remaro's zombies are slow and can't talk, but can learn and use weapons. And in the remakes of Remaro's work zombies are fast, strong and in one of the remakes, they can even crawl walls and ceilings. But all except one zombie series the way to kill the zombie is destroy the brain. In the one exclusion, you have to burn them at the risk of the plague being inhaled and becoming a zombie, or the safe way and electrocute the zombie."

"A plot device used in slashers is babysitting." Yumi mentioned. "I'll put these guys's in the scenarios." Mark alerted you. "While babysitting in the real worlds is a good way for responsibility and get money. But in the Terroverse, it could kill you. Peter is the killer and Aleita is the victim."

The two were virtualized in a house Peter upstairs and Aleita down stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The screen said: SCENARIO ACTIVATED.

"Now you guys can hear us but the people in the computer can't." Odd said. "We'll also list mistakes made when it's done." Ulrich said.

Aleita is sitting on the couch watching a horror movie. Some eerie music is in the background. It is the most suspenseful part of the movie. Just as the scary part was over the phone rang. She jumped a mile.

"Don't answer the phone!' Odd said mockingly. "Shut up Odd, sorry about that folks."

Aleita answered the phone, "Hello?" "I'm upstairs with the kiiiids. You better come up here and save them." She slammed the phone. She thought it was some practical joke. One hour later the phone rang again. "Hello?" Aleita asked "I already with the kids." The Man said. "Is this Jeremie?" Aleita asked.

"Funny on how she used your name." Ulrich teased. "Shut up!" Yumi said.

"No." Aleita now a little scared called the operator (Mark) "Just keep him talking and we can trace the call." The operator said. When Aleita hang up the phone rang again. "I'm up stairs. With the kids. I'm surprised you didn't come up here. Do you not care for there well being?" Before she could answer the question, he hung up. The phone rang again, it was the operator. "Get out of there, now! The calls are from the up stairs!" Aleita was in a panic. She called 911. She thought that if she stayed there, whoever was upstairs wouldn't find her. The phone rang again. "H-hello?" She asked, now terrified. "I killed the kids!" But this time she also heard the man _behind her._

When the cops came the broke down the door. But it was too late. The killer got away and the kids and babysitter was dead.

The screen then flashed: SCENARIO DEACTIVATED

"Alright. Now as Peter and Alieta rematerialize, let's review mistakes. "One, Aleita is watching a horror movie, never watch a horror film when you're in one." Ulrich said. "Also, never answer the phone. The killer will materialize out of nowhere and start tormenting you." Jeremie added. "Also, never stay where you are," Odd stated, "It'll get you killed." "You either A. run out of there, the disadvantage is that the killer will run after you (But you might live.) Or B., hide somewhere. This is the worst idea. Killers in slasher movies are faster. They practically teleport to where you are. Plus, they're master hide and seek players." Peter and Aleita just appeared out of no where. "Also, if you can listen for scary music, that tells you something's screwed up." Peter said "And, once again if you can, listen to the audience, they knew more then you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, just because we've been dark, we'll add humor. Peter will throw a knife at a picture and we'll talk about that subject." Odd introduced. Peter was blindfolded and has multiple knives. In front of him there were pictures of the wall. He threw a knife, it hit Odd's outrageously large hairdo. The second knife (The handle, thank God) hit Ulrich in his private area. The final knife hit a picture of Chucky. "Finally, you hit a picture." Ulrich said in a high pitched voice. "Killer dolls? Really?" Mark asked. "Killer dolls it is then." Odd said, fixing his hair.

"Now killer dolls aren't that new. But the most famous example is Chucky of the Child's Play movies. These evil toys are a multitude of things; they could have a satanic curse, or a demon inside it, like in the old direct-to-video horror movie Dolly Dearest. These guy either has magical powers or improvises weapons." Peter said. "Or they could have the souls if people, most likely criminals, this is where Chucky of Child's Play comes in, and the dolls in the 1987 American movie Dolls. If you're dealing with these dolls then you should know that they improvise weapons." Jeremie said. "But they can also be just messed up for no reason and just kill people." Alieta added.

"It might be impossible to tell," Ulrich said, "But there are people other then you or your killer, directors, screenplay writers, and puppeteers. Right now we need to make the puppeteers' jobs a living Hell. Do this by going outside where it's very difficult to hide string and stuff." Mark picked off where Ulrich left off, "But due to enhanced technology puppets can be replaced with robots. But then toss it in the water, it can short out." Yumi added, "But once again due to advancing technology, they are most likely waterproof."

"Now… I'll put Ulrich in my preferred (And very cocky) plan to kill a killer doll." Peter said.

"Computer, activate scenario!

The computer then said: SCENARIO ACTIVATED

Ulrich was out in a kitchen, cutting carrots for a salad.

It was roughly midnight and he hasn't have supper. He kept having a nagging sense that something has been stalking him all week.

It started when he walked pass a toy store that has been in work for 50 years on Monday.

Ever since, weather it was at the movies with his friends, or playing soccer he had that feeling.

Ulrich then heard pattering feet. He turned around and saw a doll... it had a knife.

"That's fun." The doll said running towards Ulrich.

The screen froze. "What the hell?" Mark muttered to himself

Peter appeared on the screen. "Oh I see." Jeremie said.

Peter tapped Ulrich's shoulder and he was able to move. "Now Ulrich, are you really going to take that abuse from a toy that was made for 5-year-old girls?" Peter questioned. "No way." "Well the first step of my cocky plan is beat the crap out of that piece of plastic!"

The screen was normal and Peter was gone. Ulrich moved behind the doll during the freeze. "What the hell?"

Ulrich picked up the doll by its hair and took the knife. "Is it play time yet?" The doll asked.

He took it outside. He dropped it and the doll and it yelled in pain. Ulrich stated to jump on it. The doll said the following, "Ow! You son of a #%^&%!

Ah, my legs, oh, oh! " Ulrich practically destroyed the insides of the doll.

The screen froze and Peter was back. He poked Ulrich. "Now step 2 of my cocky plan. Burn it."

Peter then disappeared. Ulrich put the doll on a grill dumped gasoline on it. As he lit the match the doll yelled, "See you Hell!" Ulrich dropped the match.

The dolls final words were, "Son of #!%^*"

SCENARIO DEACTIVATED

Ulrich was back. "Oh and something I didn't tell you. They might use puppets because robots are expensive to build, destroy, and build again." Yumi said.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark went running to you down a hall. "NO, NO, NO!" Mark's black suit had red stains.

He stopped running. "Oh crap! Warriors! They logged on!"

Yumi shushed him. Her original black shirt was replaced with an A-shirt. Blood was splattered on her face and arms.

"Get out of here!" Peter whispered. His shirt was torn to ribbons. He also had a slight bleeding of his head. "Go on, scram!" Ulrich whispered. His shirt was equally torn and he had cut marks on his arms.

"Oh crap, they're no going." Odd said. Odd's hair was cut and his pants were torn a little. His chest was covered in claw marks.

"I think I heard something!" said a flat, deep, loud voice.

Jeremie and you looked over the crates you were hiding behind. Jeremie had tire marks on his chest and arms.

Pinhead stood looking around, behind him was Freddy and Chucky.

"I can't find them, and I'm a freaking doll!" Chucky yelled.

"When I was feeding them," Peter started, still quiet, "The monsters and killers and possessed whatever, escaped."

There was a slight growling noise.

"Odd, please tell me that's your stomach." Yumi said. Odd shook his head. Mark then said, "Sorry, when I'm scared my digestive system speeds up."

Mark turned around and grabbed an olive. He put the olive into the mouth mechanism of his Masked Magician-like mask. "Where did you get the olive from?" Ulrich asked "Oh from the mutant gremlin that's behind us." Mark said calmly.

It finally hit them.

"AHHH!" they screamed.

A louder growl came. "That's not me!" Mark yelled.

Then a really cheesy wolf man came out behind them.

"Crap!" Peter yelled. "Here's a tip for ya! Just because the monster is sepia, and looks cheesy, doesn't mean it ain't dangerous!"

Alieta, who has slashes along her face and sleeping shirt quickly gave Odd a whistle.

Odd blew. You don't hear anything, but the Wolf Man did (and unfortunately Peter did with his superhuman hearing)

While Peter was holding his ears the Wolf Man just ran away.

Peter let go of his ears when the high pitched sound was gone.

"Ow." was all Peter said.

"Next time Alieta, give me a warning. That hurt." Peter said.

Then in the background, they heard, ZZ Top's Bad to the Bone playing.

Most of them (and probably you) didn't know what to expect.

The next thing that happened was that Peter turned around, pointing into the distance and yelled, "CHRISTINE!"

Then a 1958 Plymouth Fury drove towards them.

"Uh Oh!" Jeremie yelled

The car somehow messed up your logging in.

To Be Continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Previously: "No, No, No!"

"When I was feeding them the monsters, killers, and possessed whatever escaped"

. . . Wolf Man came out behind them.

"Give me a warning next time Alieta. That hurt."

"CHRISTINE!"

NOW:

You suddenly log back in.

The warriors and Mark are running away from the killer car.

"Hey nice of you to join us." Yumi said.

They saw a thin stair well to get to a higher part of the warehouse.

"Grab on guys." Mark said to the warriors. As they grabbed on to him he teleported to the top of the stair well and above the ground.

Jeremie counted heads.

"Ok, let's see, one, two, three, four, five, and I make six. Peter! He didn't grab on!" Jeremie whispered.

They looked over the railing. "By the way," Mark said, "Here's a tip, if escaping a killer vehicle (or vehicles) try getting to high ground. Cars can't climb. Make sure it's sturdy though. Water's a good way to escape too."

Peter was dodging Christine's charges.

Peter jumped over the car and grabbed a book from his pocket.

It was "How To Survive A Horror Movie" by Seth Grahame-Smith.

Peter flipped through the pages.

"Ah," Peter exclaimed, "What To Do When An Evil Vehicle Wants You Dead!, just what I need!"

Peter lifted his eyes to see Christine charging again. Peter jumped over Christine again and it crashed.

"That will only stop her for a few moments. She'll rejuvenate." Peter warned.

"But there's time to do this!"

Peter ran and grabbed his switchblade and slashed the tires. "But you can't heal from that!"

Peter then concentrated some of his magic into his hand and made a sledgehammer and started destroying the 1958 Plymouth Fury.

When Peter stopped the car tried to repair itself.

"Oh no you don't Christine!" Peter then used energy to make a trash compactor and crushed it into a cube. "Another way to kill a killer car is to push it off a cliff and drop a boulder on it. Yet another way is to cut a tree and let it fall on it, or get it hit by a train."

Peter ran to the others.

"Wait Peter, can't you make them go back to their cells?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm afraid not, this universe weakened my magic, my reality warping powers aren't as good here." Peter answered.

"Ok, if you're religious, raise your hand."

Everyone, (But maybe not you, I don't know) raised their hands.

"Wait what does this have to do with anything?" Peter asked.

"I mean even if they are religious or not, we can't see the reader raise their hand. That and religion doesn't have to do with this."

"Actually it does because Fred Kruger is behind you." Mark said.

They turned around and the charred being was behind them.

"Oh, crap." Peter said.

Freddy tried to slash Peter's head with his claws.

The group of teens backed up.

They felt something solid behind them that was not a wall.

"If this is Jason, I can so think of a joke right now." Peter chuckled.

They turned around and it was indeed, Jason.

"So Jason, I see you and Freddy are partners again. So . . . he kissed you yet?"

"Oh, nice a gay joke." Freddy said, ticked off.

"I just work with what you give me."

"Here's a way out if you got a blade, claws or fangs to your throat." Yumi whispered to you.

Yumi winked at the group.

"Stop!" Yumi yelled voice out of sync with her lips.

"I demand to know where the magic sword is, so I can save my master!"

Peter and Mark were holding their sides. The others didn't get it.

"It's the genre switcheroo; she changed it into a martial arts movie." Peter explained in a whisper.

Jason just tilted his head, confused.

He looked at Freddy, hoping that he has the answer.

"I don't get it either."

The teens slipped out as their killers were confused.

They hid behind some crates.

"Hey, they're over here Pinhead!" yelled a voice.

The teens looked up. It was Chucky.

Mark grabbed him and held him upside down.

"Here's an alternative way to kill killer dolls." Ulrich said. "Peter, if you will." Jeremie said.

Before their eyes Peter became a collie dog.

"No! Keep him away from me!" Chucky yelled.

"Oh, not so tough now are you Charles Lee Ray!" Peter uttered.

Peter took Chucky in his snout and shook him, violently. Chucky's cloth ripped open showing the machines that made the original doll talk and blink, and run.

Peter relived himself on these parts, shorting them out, and then defecated on him.

The dog then kicked dirt with his back paws before turning back into Peter.

"That was fun." "Which part, ripping him to shreds or defecating on him after taking a leak on him?"

"The former, the only reason I went on him was because I really needed to go to the bathroom." Peter answered

A shadow loomed over the group and you.

They turned around. It was Pinhead.

His chains pinned them and you to the wall.

"Now when I kill you, we'll escape from this prison, once and for all!"

"NO! You can't! This is on the border between the Terrorverse Multiverse, Lyoko498's Fan Fiction Multiverse, and the Real Multiverse!" Jeremie yelled. "That's the point."

To Be Continued . . . Again.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

"Oh no you don't Christine."

"Actually it does 'cause Freddy's behind you."

"Oh, nice a gay joke."

"That was fun."

"NO! You can't! This is on the boarder between the Terrorverse Multiverse, Lyoko498's Fan Fiction Multiverse, and the Real Multiverse!"

"That's the point."

Now:

Pinhead started tightening his chains.

"I won't let you . . . run off … Pinhead." Peter said, hoarsely, because he was struggling to get air.

"You don't have a choice." Pinhead uttered in his deep voice.

"Hey Pete," Mark struggled to ask, "Is there anything in there about escaping demonic freaks of nature from strangling ya?"

"No, too specific."

You black out.

After a while you slowly open your eyes. You looked beside you and see Peter and Odd, still knocked out. Mark held some jar under Peter's nose.

Peter woke up choking on the sent. "Thanks Mark."

Alieta stepped on Odd below the belt, on Peter's request.

"OH!" Odd yelled when he woke up. Peter laughed really hard.

"I'm going to kill you Peter!" Odd yelled. "Let's save that for the killers Odd." Jeremie said, looking for any monsters.

"We got good news, bad news, more good news, and a little more bad news." Ulrich said.

"Good news, most killers and monster and whatever accidently escaped _into_ the Terrorverse." Ulrich said.

"What's the bad news?" Peter asked, stretching his body. "Two monsters escaped into the Lyoko498 Fan Fiction Multiverse."

"The other bad news?" Odd asked. "Ghostface and maybe Kuchisake-onna entered … the real world." Yumi stated it nervously.

Mark gulped at the mention of the universe where the writers, the controllers of these fictional universes, who could easily kill them off, lived.

Alieta, feeling Mark's worry, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Mark. There only human."

"Exactly," Peter said, "Humans who could be killed, so… the real world is our top priority. Without them, we die away." "So we must save them, to save a life, a real life of some one that actually exists, and to save our existence." Ulrich added.

Mark still looked unsure. "Please," you said.

Everyone stared at you. "Huh, so you do talk." Peter said. You continue, "My friends and family are there. Please."

Mark saw the fear in your eyes. Even though you can't see them, Mark's eyes started to form tears. "Let's go." Mark said.

"Besides with Ghostface we could still teach something." Yumi said, packing weapons.

"By the way, I doubt that our weapons will work but, it'll slow them down." Odd said.

The characters and you walked out of the warehouse.

There were three dimensional "Curtains". One red, one blue, one black.

You all walk into the red curtain.

Peter took a strange gadget off his belt.

"OK, we got twenty four hours to get theses guys and return home before the doorway between the real universes and Lyoko498's Fan Fictional Universes closes." Peter said, sweat going down his brow.

"I think I know where to find Ghostface." Mark said. "Watashi kirei*?" "Yumi, please tell me that was you." Ulrich said.

(*Watashi Kirei: Am I beautiful)

"Sorry Ulrich, it's not." They turned behind them and saw an Asian woman with a surgical mask.

"This ain't Japan lady." Peter said, "The mask attracts attention here."

Peter tears the mask off as soon as he finished his sentence. The woman had a gross ear to ear tear on her face, in the impression of a smile.

Mark made a gagging noise. "You ok buddy?" Peter asked. "Yeah, just threw up a little."

The woman heard this (obviously, Mark said for all to hear.) and took out her knife.

Ulrich took a pistol out and shot her in the chest. She fell. "That was easy, too easy." Jeremie said.

Peter and you already starting pushing her into the bag, when a similar woman came walking towards the group, except she had scissors.

"But we already got her." Alieta said. Peter looked down; he shoved his hand through the head, no blood.

"Oh," Peter said in realization, "That one's the horror movie one, the one we caught is the … real yokai*. Heh." The yokai of the real world just looked up and glared at them.

(Yokai: Japanese monsters (not like Godzilla.) Look yokai on Wikipedia)

Yumi took the gun and realized those bullets were made for ghosts.

Jeremie took the gun and aimed at the Slit Mouthed Woman. "Go to Hell." Jeremie muttered, as he quickly swapped bullets.

He shot into the arms, chest, heart, and head. The horror movie yokai fell.

You and the Lyoko Warriors and the Half-Demon walked towards the horror movie monster.

On her chest, there was a phone. It was ringing. Peter picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Don't check to see if the killer is dead." The voice said.

As soon as the sentence was done, the horror movie villain grabbed Mark's ankle.

The real world Slit Mouthed Woman got out of her bag, and decided to leave for no reason.

The movie Slit Mouthed Woman was taking Mark's mask off.

"Cover your eyes!" Peter yelled. Everyone, including you covered you eyes.

A few seconds later Mark said, "You guys can look now."

You open your eyes first. The movie villain was dead, her hair white as snow.

"That's why you don't touch Mark's mask." Peter said

"Good thing the movie wasn't accurate to the story, or she'd be alive, or more accurately, Unlife."

"Let's move on." Yumi said, leading the team away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's move on." Yumi said, leading the team away.

"Now like that voice, who we're going to assume, is Ghostface, said don't check to see if the killer is dead." Odd said.

"Let's check the warehouses." Peter recommended. "Why?" Yumi asked.

"Well according to the book, "Games man" killers often hide in warehouses."

As you all walked, Yumi began to explain the types of slasher killers.

"Peter, can I borrow the book?" "Sure." Peter said, handing Yumi, How To Survive A Horror Movie, by Seth Grahame-Smith.

"OK, umm, oh here it is. Pages 46-51, no wait 52." Yumi said, skimming the book.

"There is the Strong Silent Type or STTs for short. These guys are like Michael Myers, the best way to beat them is to set a trap because they only see what's in front of them. The book says that you should burn them or toss them into a wood chipper and feed the remains to puppies.

"Then there is the Mama's Boy, like Jason Voorhees." Ulrich added, taking the book from Yumi.

"It says to get them … oh. On second thought, maybe just do with them what you did the SST."

Jeremie took the book next and read, "The Wisecracker are, quote, 'highly intelligent and highly inventive and their timing is impeccable.' unquote."

Odd took the book and read the rest of it quickly and gave you the basic gist, "It's guys like Freddy Kruger and the Leprechaun from the Leprechaun franchise. Other slashers would cut you Wisecrackers would, quote, "…decapitate you, toss your head into a garbage can and say, "Nothin' but neck."' unquote."

You took the book and read on the (A/N: This title is from the writer not me, just in case it offends anyone. Lyoko498) Half Retarded Hillbilly.

The book said, "…because of their backwash DNA and because, frankly, they have nothing better to do…" they kill others.

It says to "Out Crazy Them…" whatever that means.

Peter took the book back and got it to the Games man.

Peter read from the text directly, "Gamesmen aren't satisfied with old-fashion murder- they need to make you endure kill your best friend or mutilate your own body…" (Unquote) or in the case of Ghostface, pelt you with horror movie based questions while holding your significant other hostage so if you get one wrong (A/N: **Spoiler Alert**! Lyoko498) he can gut them like a fish, then give you another question which is often where he/she is hiding (A/N: **Another Spoiler Alert**! Lyoko498) so you barricade all the doors and he gets in, you run out of your shelter and he catches up with you and kills ya."

"Hey guys look, a warehouse." you say, "It's the nearest one here so maybe he's in there."

You and the others ran towards the door. The key was in the lock. Peter reaches for the key.

"Wait!" Ulrich whispered, "Look a card."

Yumi plucked the card and handed it to Alieta, "It says "Don't turn the key.""

Peter released the key. You reach towards it but Mark grabs your hand before you could say Wakeup! Whydon'tyouputonalittlemakeup! (A/N Slight Song reference)

"Here's a tip for ya, if the killer or dual citizen, if you don't remember who they are go to an earlier chapter, tell you to do or not do something, don't do the opposite."

Peter grabbed the handle and tore it off its hinges. Then a disturbing call came from behind, "Brains!"

You all turn around and see a zombie running towards you.

"Oh MY GOD!" Mark yelled, teleporting to, well you don't where exactly.

Jeremie the put his hand in a halting position and yelled, "Stop!"

The zombie stopped out of curiosity. Peter then joined in yelling, "NO! NO! You're for another fanfiction!" "OK." The Zombie said, shrugging its shoulders while walking away."

"It's true; we are going to have a zombie fanfiction." Ulrich said. "Nice one, that was suppose to be a surprise." Odd said.

Then for some reason you log off.


	9. Chapter 9

You log back on.

Peter put the key into the lock and yelled, "Stay away from the door."

Peter turned the key. As soon as he turned it completely, a bullet flew out and took out a squirrel.

"AW!" Alieta said. "Poor little guy." Yumi said.

Peter, being insane, yet stable, didn't really care at the moment. You glare at him, "Oh come on, I'll feel bad later."

They crept into the warehouse, arms ready to fire. Then a payphone rang. "Seriously, how can you call a payphone?" Mark said, back from wherever he went.

"Sorry I had to leave; zombies just terrify the crap out of me."

Peter answered the phone, "Hello, this is Peter and the others; we're here to force you back to the Terrorverse… oh sorry. Yes I promise to stay alive. Yes I'll see you tonight. OK, good bye."

Everyone looked at him funny. "Your mom?" you asked. "No, my mom, and everyone else in my family is dead…I'd rather not talk about it," Peter felt depressed in memory of his family's death. "That was uh… a friend of mine."

"You have a date tonight don't you?" Jeremie asked. "…Maybe…"

The phone rang again. "Hello?" Yumi said, grabbing the phone before Peter. "Greetings," Ghostface said over a phone. Peter moved his lips towards the phone so he could talk as well.

"Ok who are you, Ghostface or Jigsaw?" Yumi pushed Peter's head out of the way, barely having room to breath.

"Sorry." Peter responded to Yumi. "Yumi moved the phone so everyone could hear him.

They couldn't hear the villain. "Speak up we can't hear you! It's for all of us now!" Odd yelled at the phone.

The voice was louder when he said, "I'm Ghostface, but I'm also someone else. Just need to answer a few questions so the real battle can begin."

Peter, Ulrich, and Odd stepped forward to answer the questions. "Wait, who do you have hostage?" Ulrich asked.

"Why… _**you**_." Ghostface said

"So what are you going to do to us?" Alieta asked. "Easy, you see you each are on trap doors, for every wrong answer, it will open." Ghostface explained.

"Alright." Ulrich stated.

"First Question," Ghostface said, "How did Freddy get his special powers?"

"Easy," Peter said, "He was in his boiler room and the families on Elm Street threw Molotov cocktails into his boiler room, lighting everything on fire. Before Freddy died, three dream demons made a deal of immortality and dream based powers."

"Very good," Ghostface stated, "Next question. Who is the killer in the first Friday the 13 movie? Alieta, give it a go."

"Jason, he's the killer." The trap door fell, and Alieta grabbed onto the edge, trying to hold on.

"Sorry, but that's incorrect." "What the hell? I've seen that movie over a thousand times."

"Yes," Ghostface responded over the phone, "But in the first movie, his mother, Pamela Voorhees, was the killer. Jason doesn't appear till the end of the first and doesn't start his killings until Part 2!"

Jeremie quickly helped Alieta back onto the floor. "Oh, that's sweet Jeremie; I think I'm getting cavities.

"Oh shut up," you yell. "Let me guess," Yumi said, "If you run out of trapdoors you'll open the whole floor, right." "How watchful Yumi."

"Only five more to go," Ghostface taunted, "Now Jeremie, it's your turn, what's the movie Clownhouse about and what was it called and why?"

Jeremie cracked his knuckles. "It's about a boy with a fear of clowns but now has face his fears when escaped lunatics killed three clowns and took their clothes and make up. It's called The Slasher Films, because it was at the end of the decade. If it is bonus, it was more like Halloween, relying on music and lighting rather then blood and gore. It ends with the line, "No man can hide from his fears; as they are a part of him, they will always know where he is hiding."

Everyone in the room just stared. "Hey I may not watch all the blood and gore stuff Odd likes, but I did watch more suspenseful movies like Halloween and Clownhouse."

"Mark," Ghostface said, "Who wrote and directed Prince of Darkness?"

"Umm, I think it was Wes Craven."

The trap door fell, Mark tried to teleport out of there, but instead he fell, grabbed the edge and crawled out.

"Wrong, it was John Carpenter! The same man who made Halloween!"

"Crap this place is iron. Can't use our magic." Peter muttered.

"You know I'm just going to you," Ghostface said, to you.

"Who is it…" Each and every one of you were listening to the voice, "…Behind my mask?"

With that said, Ghostface was standing on a pillar. You panic. "Let's see how smart you are now!" Ghostface yelled.

"Easy to say that on a pillar in a place where magic can't exist, coward!" Mark yelled.

But you began to think about what happened. He was smart enough to put a cell phone on a cunning horror movie monster with out being seen, he was smart enough to know that he's from the Terrorverse and even knew who wrote movies.

You look at his hand.

"Tick-Tock." Ghostface taunted. What surprised you was that there was no knife, but a scalpel. It hit you.

"You're Hannibal Lecter, the cannibalistic serial murderer." you said, with a smirk.

Ghostface jumped down and took off the mask. "How did you know?" Hannibal asked. "I see," Yumi said, "You have a scalpel rather then a knife."

"Oh, I should have tossed it."

"Yes you most likely should have." Peter said as mark ran towards the villain, "My half-demon DNA gives me super strength!" he yelled as he threw a punch.

The man fell through the door. You and the others surrounded him with you guns pointed.

But Hannibal grabbed his scalpel and cut Jeremie's wrist. You cocked your shotgun and aimed for his head.

"Go ahead. Kill me, I'll come back. I'm a horror movie villain I never die!"

"Whatever." You said as you shot his head. Peter wrapped bandages tightly onto Jeremie's wrist. "Ok, let's return this corpse to the Terrorverse." Jeremie said.

"Look a car!" Ulrich said. You and the others ran towards the car. "We got good timing," Peter said, looking back. Several gremlins were running towards them. Alieta and Jeremie shoved Hannibal into a body bag Peter conjured.

They then tied the bag onto the back bumper. And Yumi got in the front seat, while you and the others jumped in the back.

"Crap! Where's the keys!" Yumi yelled as the Gremlins grew closer.

You took the book, How to Survive a Horror Movie, By Seth Grahame-Smith.

"Here page 28-33… the keys are in the sun visor." Yumi opened the visor and the keys fell into her lap.

She placed the keys in the ignition, but the car wouldn't start.

"Umm the book says the engine won't start until the attacker or attackers are at the window."

Just then a gremlin was scratching the paint. Yumi turned the keys and drove away, making sure to run over some gremlins.

You and the others in the back took enjoyment at seeing Hannibal's body bouncing around as you drove. Then Peter saw a gremlin near the tire, claws out.

"Hey, can I borrow your shotgun?" Peter asked you. You put the dangerous weapon into his hands.

He rolled the window down and fired. But the shot not only killed the gremlin, but also took out a tire.

The car skid and began to flip on its side. Sparks flew in everyone's face. The good news is that the gremlins were killed. The bad news is that the car was on its side.

Peter then said weakly, "Did I do that?" He looked out the shattered back window and saw the body bag under the trunk. Peter chuckled.

"Everyone alright?" Yumi asked. Beside from a few scraps and cuts, you and everyone else seemed to be fine. You all crawled out through the windows. Peter lifted the car while Yumi and Ulrich took the body bag.

You were actually near the warehouse where you started this misadventure.

As Yumi and Ulrich tossed the bag into the Black dimensional curtain Mark said, "I'm sorry we couldn't teach you a lot. But we had some fun, even a few laughs."

"Yeah," Jeremie said. The teens walked through the curtain while tossing a list at you. "This should cover what we didn't get to do." Peter said.

As the portal between the universes closed, you opened the list and started to read.

The End

A/N: Zombie story, coming soon…


End file.
